On s'était donné RendezVous dans dix ans
by Mamzelle-Nami
Summary: OS/POV Edward – Je devais être le seul à me souvenir de ce que nous avait dit Alice. J'avais trouvé ça stupide. Et pourtant, j'étais là, 10 ans plus tard voulant voir arriver Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, et surtout la silhouette maladroite de Bella.


_Hey ! Hello ! =)  
Je suis de retour, avec un petit One-Shot, tout frais tout beau ! Et oui, j'étais trois semaines en vacance dans un petit trou pommé, et j'avais envie d'écrire ! Et comme j'ai eus une petite panne d'inspiration pour __Forks High School Host Club__, alors que je réfléchissais sous la douche, je me suis mis à chantonner 'on s'était donné rendez vous dans dix ans' sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et là, dans ma tête c'est formé tout un scénario ! Alors me voilà, avec ce petit One Shot de quand même 17 pages Word ! (et j'écris pas en taille 72, mais en taille 12, Tahoma). Mais je dois vous prévenir, au début j'aimais bien, c'était quelque chose d'assez comme je voulais, mais après je trouve que les choses se précipitent un peu trop ! C'est vrai quoi... Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et je trouve que c'est le principal !_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vos donne rendez vous à la fin, pour quelques petites exlications. _

_

* * *

_**Crédit:** Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartienne pas (dommage) et la chanson « On s'était donné rendez vous dans dix ans » non plus. Et c'est Pareil pour Patrick Bruel. Je ne dénigre en aucun cas le chanteur, ni la chanson.

* * *

Je jetais un coup d'oeil d'un côté de la rue, puis de l'autre, et soupirais une énième fois. Le « Café Prada » ne devait pas être dans cette rue. Je ne m'en étonné même pas, la seule chose dont j'étais parvenus à me souvenir, c'était le nom du café -comment l'oublier !- Mais le reste... Je passais lascivement une main dans mes cheveux, comme dans l'espoir que ça fasse apparaître le petit café au style londonien dont la façade rouge me semblait toujours aussi familière, même malgré le temps. Je me désespérait tout seul. J'habitais désormais en plein Seattle, et je ne connaissais pas le centre ville. Je soupirais une énième fois, et sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Je n'aimais pas faire appel à Drew pour des choses comme ça, mais il allait bientôt être 14 heures. Je tappais rapidement -du moins, le plus rapidement dont j'étais capable !- un texto à mon ami du concervatoire et accessoirement voisin de palier, le priant de me donner l'adresse exacte du « Café Prada ». Je reçus quelques minutes plus tard l'adresse, gratifié d'un « _Signé, quelqu'un qui ne se coupe pas du monde... _» , qui n'avait de but que me lancer un petit pic, qui pourrait enfin me faire réaliser que je vivais dans ce qui, celon lui, était une bulle difficilement pénétrable et stupidement rigide.

Je lu et relu l'adresse plusieurs fois. Je ne connaissais pas le nom de la rue, mais ça m'aidait un peu plus, je pourrais demander à quelqu'un sans paraitre ridicule. Je lu rapidement le nom des rues que le panneau désignait fièrement, et pestait encore plus. J'allais me diriger vers ma vielle Volvo, quand je pris la décision de marcher. Je devais me calmer, et me coincer des les embouteillages pour aller je ne sais où n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire dans ces cas là. Je soupirais une énième fois, et me dirigeais vers une personne au hasard, l'interpellant sommairement. La jeune femme se retourna, envoyant valser au passage ses longs cheveux blonds, et me détailla de haut en bas. Je mourrais d'envie de lui faire remarquer son impolitesse, mais me retins: j'allais être en retard.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Excusez moi de vous déranger mais...

-Oh mon dieu ! Edward Mansen ! Mon dieu que ça fait longtemps ! Je n'en reviens pas ! S'extasia la blonde, en souriant de manière assez expressive.

-Euh... Vous êtes...? Demandais-je, quelque peu embarrassé.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ! Je suis Lauren ! Lauren Mallory.

Je cherchais rapidement son nom dans mon esprit encore embrumé, quand, je me souvins.

_Nous marchions lentement le long du couloir du Lycée. C'était notre première année au Lycée de Forks, ainsi que notre premiers jour, et Rosalie et Bella s'étaient déjà disputées avec un groupe de fille. Ou plutôt, Rosalie s'était disputée avec un groupe de fille, et Bella s'était retrouvée au milieu. Pestant contre ces filles, Rosalie s'empressait de convertir Alice à sa cause, alors que nous nous dirigions vers le cour de sport que nous avions tous les quatre en commun. _

_-Le pire, le pire c'est cette satanée blondasse décolorée qui se croit parfaite et magnifique, et qui croit qu'elle peut avoir tous les mecs qu'elle veut... Maugréa Rosalie. _

_-Si elle touche un des mecs du groupe, non seulement je la tu, mais eux, je les décapite en bonus. Grogna Alice, en réponse. _

_Je pensais mentalement à dire à Emmett et Jasper de ne pas approcher une fille sans l'accord d'Alice et Rosalie, alors que nous nous séparions dans le Gymnase. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Bella soupirer, alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule, fasse aux deux énergumènes qui nous servaient d'amies. Je retrais dans le vestiaire, et me plaçais dans un coin de la pièce. Un blond aux yeux bleu me fusillait du regard sans que je sache pourquoi depuis le matin même, et Alice m'avait apprit à midi qu'il s'appelait Mick Newton. Je me changeais rapidement, et allais rapidement boires quelques gorgées d'eau au toilettes, puis sortis rejoindre Bella, qui se mordait la lèvre avec insistance, face à un groupe de fille qui s'en prennait à Rosalie et Alice. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, et lui demandais la cause de tout ce remue ménage. _

_-La blonde -dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom- à encore provoqué Rosalie, et Rose et Alice se sont énervées... marmonna-t-elle, en essayant de se hisser un peu plus haut sur la pointe de ses pieds pour voir ce que nous cachait la horde de personne qui formait un cercle autour de nos amies. _

_-Rien de bien grave... Répondis-je, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers moi, visiblement énervée. Qu'es ce qu'elles ont dit ? _

_-Elles nous a toutes insultées une par une, et quand Rosalie c'est levée, la salle blonde l'a fait passé pour une trainée. Grogna Bella. _

_Il était rare que Bella est un apriori assez mauvais sur une personne au bout de seulement une journée qu'elle la connaisse, et le fait qu'elle soit autant énervée au sujet que cette blonde n'augurait rien de bon. J'entendis la voix inhabituellement sèche d'Alice s'élever au dessus des autres, et je décidais de me rapprochait d'elles. Bella me suivait de très près, et nous fûmes rapidement au centre du cercle formé par les élèves. Rosalie semblait hors d'elle, comme démente, et Alice était prete à tuer n'importe qui. _

_Bella s'approcha doucement des deux filles et leurs dit de revenir avant d'avoir des problèmes, et Alice accepta finalement, en prométant à la blonde de revenir parler de ça en dehors des cours. Mais Rosalie ne semblait pas vouloir opérer aussi facilement, je la saisis alors par le bra, et la tirais hors du cercle d'élèves. Une fois placé dans un coin de la salle, je crus que Rosalie allait me tuer, mais elle se retint, se contentant de fusiller du regard à distance sa nouvelle enemie. Le professeur de sport arriva finalement, sans se rendre compte du meutre qui avait failli se produire dans le bâtiment, et nous ordonna de nous répartir en équipes non mixte. Je grognais, et me dirigeais vers un groupe de garçon, dont Mick Newton. Ce derniers se mit avec moi, sans que je comprenne pourquoi vu la haine qu'il fournissait à mon égard, et je vis du coin de l'oeil Bella se proposer pour aller avec une fille assez discrete, qui portait des lunettes -et qui, je l'appris après, se nommait Angela._

_Mick commença à m'envoyer la balle -assez fort-, sans même dire un mot, pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Je ne parlais pas moi non plus, et son silence ne me dérangeait pas. Quand, visiblement énervé, il me marmonna quelque chose. Je lui demandais de répéter, et il me fusilla du regard avant de me demander mon nom. _

_-Oh. Je suis Edward Mansen. Et toi tu dois être Mick Newton, c'est ça ? _

_-Ouais. Grogna-t-il._

_Il sembla s'énerver d'autant plus, et relança le ballon de volet avec encore plus de hargne. Nous fîmes plusieurs échange, quand il envoya avec toute sa colère injustifiée la balle, qui partit dans un mauvais cadrage s'écraser sur un binôme derrière nous. Sans même me retourner, je savais à qui appartenait se cri. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait être touchée par un ballon perdu dans ce gymnase sans même l'éviter. Je me retournais et partis rapidement rejoindre Bella, sur les fesse, qui se massait approximativement la tête. Elle releva les yeux vers moi, passablement énervée. _

_-Alors, Swan, on tient plus sur ses pieds ? Se moqua la blonde que Rosalie avait faillit tuer, et rigolant. A moins que ta tête soit si grosse qu'elle t'a fait basculer... _

_-Ça va, Bella ? Demandais-je, alors que Mick venait se poster à côté de Rosalie. _

_-C'est toi qui a lancé cette fichu balle ? Dit-elle, en prenant la main que je lui tendais, pour se relever. _

_-Si c'est toi tu es un crétin. Me coupa Alice. Tu sais très bien que jouer à la balle dans la même pièce que Bella équivaut à jouer le plus doucement possible, parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour se prendre une balle en pleine tête... _

_-Non, ce n'est pas moi. C'est... Tentais-je de répondre, mais Mick me coupa à son tour, en se postant face à Bella. _

_-Non, c'est moi. Je suis désolé... Euh... C'est quoi ton nom ? _

_-Isabella Swan. Balbutia Bella, alors que Mick me poussait discrètement le plus derrière possible._

_-Isabella. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fais attention. Tu me pardonnera si je t'offre... Disons... Un petit café... à la sortie des cours ? _

_-Euh... Bah... C'est que... Je devais aller à la bibliothèque avec Edward... Marmonna Bella -en ce qui était un mensonge totalement faux, et très mal formulé, sans parler de ses rougeurs caractéristiques sur les joues- avant de s'excuser. _

_-Oh. Euh... C'est pas grave, on fera ça un autre jour, Isabella. _

_-Juste Bella. Corrigea-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre. _

_Mick acquiesça, et prit le ballon avant de partir d'un pas nonchalant vers notre place. Rosalie et Alice observaient Bella avec leurs sourires si caractéristiques, et je m'empressais de rejoindre mon partenaire. _

_Le reste du jeu se passa sans autre encombre apparente -si on oubliait de parler des reflexions de la Blonde-Que-Rosalie-Rêve-De-Tuer et qui énervaient de plus en plus Bella, qui en était la cible première, pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide-, et nous nous dirigeâmes en troisième vitesse au vestiaire, pour vite nous changer, et sortir retrouver Emmett et Jasper. Mick était toujours autant de mauvaise humeur, mais je n'en fis pas cas, et sortis. Sur les marches, assise, Bella attendait. Je m'approchais d'elle, et m'assis à côté. Elle me sourit -son magnifique sourire gentil et joyeux- avant de me dire en soupirant que Rosalie et Alice était dans le vestiaire en train de finir de se préparer. Nous attendîmes dix bonnes minutes, avant que les vestiaires ne s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, mais ce ne fut pas les deux silhouettes pressées de Rose et Alice qui en sortirent, mais celle de la blonde, et d'une fille aux cheveux noirs. Quand la blonde nous vit, elle me décocha un sourire entendus, ignorant tout bonnement Bella. Elle s'avança vers moi. _

_-Salut. Je suis Lauren Mallory. Et toi ? _

_-Edward Mansen. Répondis-je. _

_-Contente de te rencontrer, Edward. Un de ces quatre, on pourrait sortir un peu, je connais pas mal d'endroits sympa. Par exemple ce vendredi._

_-On va à Seattle ce Vendredi. Rétorqua froidement Bella, en fusillant du regard mon interlocutrice. _

_Lauren l'incendia du regard, et se retourna vers moi, un petit sourire provocateur sur les lèvres, et me glissa un petit « On se fera ça un autre jour... », avant de partir. Je me tournais vers Bella, qui semblait se concentrer de tout son être pour la tuer en un simple regard. Je me tournais doucement vers elle. _

_-Alors comme ça, on va à Seattle Vendredi ? Rigolais-je, alors qu'elle rougissait. _

_-Ferme la, Mansen. Grogna-t-elle, en toute réponse, alors que je riais de plus belle. _

Oh oui ! Je me souvenais maintenant de cette femme. J'essayais de sourire en quelque chose qui ne soit pas une grimace, mais ne fus pas sur du résulta.

-Lauren. Oui, ça me revient. Répondis-je.

-Qu'es ce que tu deviens, Edward ? S'extasia-t-elle, en souriant.

-Oh, euh... J'aimerais pouvoir parler avec toi, Lauren, mais j'ai un rendez vous là, donc j'ai pas trop le temps. En fait je voulais savoir si tu savais où se trouvait de « Café Prada ».

-Un rendez vous ? Au « Café Prada » ? Ce vieux café au style rétro miteux ? Non, je ne sais pas où il est, mais j'en ai entendus parlé. Rien de très glorieux, vieillot, terne... Si tu veux j'en connais un beaucoup mieux ! Je peux t'y amener si tu veux.

-Non, merci Lauren. Bon, et bien au revoir.

Je m'empressais de partir, ravis qu'elle ne connaisse pas le café, car je n'aurais pas pu la supporter bien longtemps. Je marchais dans une rue étroite, jetant des coups d'oeil dans tous ls sens, espérant voir la façade du café, sans trop de conviction. Je m'apprêtais à demander mon chemin à une femme -que j'étais sur et certain de ne pas connaître !- quand je reconnus la façade ancienne et baroque de la bibliothèque. Je me souvenais être souvent venu dans cette bibliothèque. Presque autant que ce café. Je souris. Nous avions découvert cette bibliothèque grace à Alice et ses mauvaises idées, ou plutôt quand elle avait décidé d'aller chercher ce fameux « Café Prada » dont elle avait entendus parlé, je ne sais où. Rosalie avait directement marché dans son plan -elle jugeait que depuis notre entré au lycée, la vie était devenue bien moins palpitante, même avec ses disputes avec Lauren, et elle avait besoin d'action- et elles avaient converties Bella, ce qui s'annonçait pour Jasper, Emmett et moi, comme l'obligation d'y aller...

_Nous marchions depuis des heures dans les rues du centre historique de Seattle. Nous l'avions fait, en long, en large, et en traver, et toujours aucun signe du « Café Prada ». Je commençais vraiment à m'impatienter, et Emmett se laissa tomber sur la fontaine du centre de la place, en gémissant, rapidement suivit par Jasper. _

_-Alice !! On le trouvera pas ton café du prado. _

_-Le « Café Prada ». Corrigea Rosalie._

_-On s'en fou, il existe pas son café ! Ça fait des heures qu'on marche, Rose ! _

_-Je vais le trouver ! Je dois le trouver ! Vous vous rendez pas compte ! Le « Café Prada » est tenus par une femme qui était un modèle pour la marque « Prada ». Cette femme était une légende jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe du podium dans un faux mouvement ! Elle est allé à l'hôpital en catastrophe, et c'est là qu'il lui ont découvert une tumeur cancéreuse ! Depuis ce jour, elle n'est plus jamais remonté sur un podium, même après avoir vaincu sa maladie, et elle s'est oferte à sa deuxième passion: la restauration ! Le « Café Prada » est un petit café peu connu qui est dans des petites rues du centre historique de Seattle ! _

_-C'est une jolie histoire, mais ton café, on le trouve pas ! Contra Jasper, épuisé. _

_-Moi j'arrête. Rajouta Emmett._

_-Moi aussi. Continua Jasper. Et toi Edward ? _

_-De toute façon ça fait un petit moment que j'ai arrêté de cherché... Répondis-je. _

_-Bande de lâcheur ! S'indigna Alice, en sautillant sur place, colérique. _

_-Alice, faut nous comprendre, ça fait des heures qu'on cherche ton café sans s'arrêter... tenta Bella. _

_-Même moi j'en ai marre Alice ! Soupira Rosalie. Alors voilà ce que je propose. On va à la recherche d'un café au hasard, ou on s'assoit, on boit, on mange, et après on cherche une dernière fois ton « Café Prada » ! Des objections ? Non, on y va. _

_Personne ne put contredire Rosalie -Pas même Alice !- qu'elle s'élançait déjà le long de la rue. Nous la rattrapâmes rapidement, et marchions dans ses pas. Personne ne contredisait jamais Rose. Il ne fallait pas la contredire. Mais la proposition de Rosalie était en réalité une vrai arnaque, car elle et Alice s'arrêtaient à toutes les boutiques, pour « jeter un coup d'oeil », et souvent, « aider le commerce à prospérer », selon leurs propres dire. Le trois quart du temps, nous attendions -Jasper, Emmett, Bella et moi- devant le magasin, sauf quand Rosalie et Alice décrétaient que Bella devait venir avec elle. Nous lui donnions alors tous un sourire compatissant, et elle se faisait entrainer dans la boutique en nous fusillant du regard. Mais au bout d'un moment que nous marchions dans les rues, Bella se stoppa dans sa lancée, alors qu'Emmett lui rentrait dedant. _

_-Hey ! Bells ! Fais gaffe ! Grogna Emmett, de mauvaise humeur. _

_-Si tu veux mon avis Emmett, c'est plutôt toi qui devrait faire gaffe à ne pas rentrer dans les gens comme ça... Rétorqua Jasper, en souriant face à la mauvaise humeur de notre ami. _

_-Ferme la Withlock ! Répondit Emmett. _

_-Monsieur Mc Carty me donne des ordres ? Interessant... Rit Jasper._

_-M'emmerde pas p'tit avorton. _

_-Okay, Winnie, je vais être sage. _

_-Fermez là, là bas ! Grogna Alice, alors que Rosalie les fusillait du regard. _

_Les deux protagonistes continuèrent à se disputer, un ton plus bat de manière à ce que Alice et Rosalie ne les entendent pas, Jasper prenant à chaque fois un peu plus de plaisir à provoquer Emmett, qui tomber à chaque fois en plein dans le piège. Je me tournais vers Bella amusé, et remarquais qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, et qu'elle était en train d'essayer de décrypter quelque chose, à en juger par son regard rivé au loin, son air concentré, et ses lèvres qui bougeaient sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. J'essayais malencontreusement de voir ou se regard allait, et je me retrouvais les yeux rivés sur un bâtiment blanc cassé aux sculptures baroques et raffinées, dont des mots latins étaient inscrits en doré sur la façade. Je savais que Bella aimait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la culture, mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dans ses écritures pour la passionner à ce point. Je laissais glisser mon regard sur le bas du bâtiment, et vis inscrite en même lettre le mot « Bibliothèque ». Là, je comprenais mieux. Je me souvins de ce que Bella m'avait raconté sur une certaine bibliothèque de Seattle, la plus ancienne d'Amérique, et dont le bâtiment était d'un style baroque assez étrange pour le centre ancien de la ville. Je souris. C'était bien Bella... _

_-Tu compte y rentrer un jour, ou tu vas rester là à fixer la façade ? Me moquais-je doucement. _

_Elle se tourna vers moi, en se mordant la lèvre. _

_-C'est écrit quoi ? Lui demandais-je. _

_-Je suis pas sure... Quelque chose comme, « La connaissance est le début de la sagesse », et en dessous quelque chose comme « L'homme tue la connaissance... ». Je suis pas sure..._

_-Tu veux qu'on y aille ? _

_-Tu voudrais ? Demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts. _

_-Si je voulais pas je te proposerais pas, Bella. Répondis-je. _

_Elle me sourit, et elle s'élança d'un pas pressé vers le grand bâtiment. _

Je souriais. Après y être allé une fois, chaque fois que nous allions au « Café Prada » -c'est à dire minimum une fois par semaine-, on passait par la bibliothèque. De moins, je passais par la bibliothèque avec Bella, alors que les autres se rendaient directement au café. Certain d'être proche du fameux point de rendez-vous, je prennais une direction au hasard, et continuais ma route, laissant défiler face à mes yeux mes souvenirs. Quand, je le vis.

Ce petit café à la façade rouge, avec, comme dans les vielles boutiques londoniennes, la devanture en vitre qui ne laissait qu'un petit passage pour la porte, et qui cachait l'intérieur du restaurant par des stores au style assez rétro. Quelques tables vides étaient éparpillées dehors, et des musiques des années 70-80 passait en boucle. Je souris au souvenir de ce petit café, et de la tête d'Emmett, quand Alice lui avait annoncé que c'était pour ça qu'on avait marché tout l'après midi. Je passais rapidement la porte du petit café, et la petite clochette retentit. Je jetait un regard oblique à l'unique pièce du « Café Prada ». Vide. Les seuls clients qui se trouvaient là étaient en train de payer l'addition. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la pendule blanche qui ornait le mur violet de la pièce. 13H 48. J'étais en avance. Je me laissais tomber sur une des chaises du café. Je me perdais dans le flot de mes pensées. Il n'y avait que moi qui devait m'en souvenir. J'hésitais. J'hésitais entre parti, loin, fuyant ces satanés dire, qui ne devaient être que des paroles en l'air... Mais Alice pensait toujours ce qu'elle disait. Je grognais? D'un côté je voulais partir -de toute façon, ils ne viendraient pas-, mais d'un autre, j'avais envi de rester. De toute façon, qu'avais-je à perdre ? Du temps avec mon piano ? J'en jouerai plus cette, nuit...

-Bonsoir, vous avez choisis, monsieur ? Demanda une voix devant moi.

Je relevais la tête. Je me souvenais de cette voix. Une voix assez âgée, mesuré, entrainante. La voix de celle qui tennait ce café. Face à moi, avec sa silhouette élancée et ses cheveux chatins, assez courts, et ses yeux ronds qui semblaient vous tester. Je n'avais jamais compris comment cette femme faisait pour savoir exactement l'humeur dans laquelle nous étions, rien qu'en nous voyant arriver dans son café. Même si j'avais voulus, je n'aurais jamais pu oublier Miss Kathie -il n'y avait que nous qui l'appelions comme ça- ou plutôt Madame Sweelish.

-Oui, je vais prendre un café serré, Miss Kathie. Souris-je.

Kathie écarquilla les yeux, et se rua à son contoir, sans que je sache pourquoi, et elle saisit le petit calendrier qui lui faisait office de set de bureau. Elle regarda les dattes avec attention, et revint toute souriant. Elle me testa du regard quelque instant, et dit d'une voix enjouée.

-Je ne me souviens plus exactement, tu es Jasper, ou Edward ? Demanda-t-elle. Non attend je vais essayer de me souvenir. Ça ne remonte qu'a dix ans ! Alors voyons voir... Les cheveux toujours en un style un peu mal coiffé -mais ça c'était votre style dans le groupe, il n'y avait qu'Emmett qui avait les cheveux trop court pour avoir ce style mal coiffé- le regard expressif, doux, calme... Hum... Les yeux verts, les cheveux roux... EDWARD ! Oui, tu es Edward, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, Miss Kathie, vous avez encore gagné. Répondis-je.

-Oh ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Je n'avais pas remarquais ce matin que cela faisait aujourd'hui dix ans... Oh ! Combien de fois vous êtes venus dans mon café, sous les ordres de la petite Alice ! Je me demande ce qu'elle devient... Je me souviens encore du jour où vous avez passé la porte, et ou Emmett s'était rué sur moi pour m'engueuler sur le lieu ou j'avais choisis de faire mon café, et que directement après Alice lui a mit une droite derrière la tête pour m'avoir « manqué de respect », et c'était mis à raconter ma vie à tout bout de champ... Vous reveniez deux fois par semaines après ça ! Et ça a duré plus de Trois ans ! Vos trois années de Lycée... Et Rosalie ! Oh ! Elle n'arrêter pas de vous faire marcher à la baguette ! Je me souviens aussi de Jasper ! Jasper... Il n'arrêtait pas de chercher à provoquer Emmett, et ce derniers aller toujours droit dans le panneau. Et la petite Bella aussi ! Oh oui, je me souviens que vous arriviez toujours après les autres, parce que vous passiez à la bibliothèque ! Mon dieu que j'avais des conversations interessantes avec elle ! C'était une fille très cultivée... Quand à toi ! Tu ne sais pas combien de client on arrêté de venir quand tu as arrêté de leur jouer des morceaux de musique ! Je me souviens que c'était votre manière de payer passer un moment...

-Et grâce à ça, je sors maintenant du concervatoire de New York. Merci, Miss.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! Je me souviens surtout du jour d'Haloween où vous étiez arrivé déguisé, et où vous représentiez le clip de « Triller » !

-Ce n'était pas facile de réussir les accords de guitare avec Emmett et Alice qui chantaient les paroles à tu-tête.

-Dix ans. Tu te rends compte. Dix ans. Ça fait dix ans que vous n'êtes pas revenus ici. Aucun de vous. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de votre rendez vous. Bon, je t'apporte ton café, Edward.

D'un pas rapide, Kathie se dirigea vers son contoir, et commença à me faire une tasse de café. Je souris. Ça me faisait plaisir de revoir l'enthousiasme de Kathie. Mais, même elle, elle avait oublié, au début. Il n'y avait que moi qui devait m'en souvenir. Oui, surement que moi. Nous avions quel âges quand Alice avait décidé ça ? 18 ans ? Dix années s'étaient écoulées entre temps... j'avais maintenant 28 ans, et une vie bien vide. On était le 27 Août, et ça faisait 10 ans aujourd'hui que le groupe s'était dispersé...

_Nous étions tous autour d'une table du « Café Prada », et Kathie nous amenait nos boissons. Alice était en train de battre du pied sur le rytme de la chanson que diffusé la stéréo rétro de Miss Kathie, alors que Rosalie parcourait avec Bella des brochures d'universités, et qu'Emmett, Jasper et moi, parlions de la « future carrière d'Emmett en tant que président »._

_-Non, mais, soyons sérieux, Emmett, si jamais tu deviens président des Etats-Unis, je fais un attenta suicide à la maison blanche. Dit Jasper, en se recalant sur sa chaise. _

_-Je suis sur que je seras un merveilleux président ! Contra le grand brun, avec aplomb. _

_-Si tu deviens président, je change de pays. Rosalie, Bella et Alice te mène à la baguette. Que tu sois président leur donnerait plus de pouvoir à elles qu'a toi. Et là, je te promet que ça serait la fin du monde ! Rajoutais-je._

_-Imagine... Une ville avec plein de gamins qui courent, des voitures à réparer de partout... commença Jasper, en parlant de la vie celon Rosalie._

_-Des Magasins... Pleins de Magasins... Que des magasins... Des défilés... rajoutais-je, en lui rappelant l'atroce défilé de robes Chanel qu'Alice nous avait forcé à voir la semaine d'avant. _

_-Et des bibliothèques, et des librairies, et pleins de choses à connaître et à savoir ! Continua Jasper, alors que Bella soupirait. _

_-Vos caricature sont stupides. Répondit-elle. _

_-Et vous l'êtes encore plus. Renchéris Rosalie. Emmett, crois moi, la seule option pour toi plus tard, c'est le sport !_

_-Tu dis ça parce que je suis balèse en tout les sports. Dit il, dans un clin-d'oeil. _

_-Non, elle dit ça, par ce que c'est une des seules débouchées ou ta tête te sert à rien, et comme tu sais pas t'en servir... expliqua Bella, alors que Jasper s'étouffait de rire. _

_Quand, tout à coup, Alice poussa un cri perçant, et se releva de toute sa longueur sur sa chaise. Elle se précipita à la chaine stéréo, et monta le son au maximum, en sautillant sur place. _

On s'était donné, rendez-vous dans dix ans,

Même jour, même heure, même port,

On verra quand on aura 30 ans,

Si ont est devenus,

Des grands Hommes...

_-Oh, non... Me dit pas que c'est encore Psychic Brel... grogna Emmett. _

_-Patrick Bruel, Emmett. Corrigea Bella, en soupirant. Oui, c'est lui._

_-C'est La Place des Grands Hommes. Finis-je, en soupirant à mon tour. _

_-Comment elle peut aimer se chanteur ! Non mais écoutez moi ça ! Au moins là y gueule pas qu'il va se casser la voix, ou qu'il en a marre d'une nana ! c'est déjà ça... Moi, si j'en ai marre d'une nana, je la plaque et c'est finis ! lança Emmett. _

_-Le pire, c'est qu'il ressemble à rien ! Il serait beau gosse, je comprendrais, mais là ! Rajouta Jasper. _

_-C'est pas parce que le volume est à fond que je t'entends pas Jasper ! Gronda Alice, près de la stéréo. Alors insulte encore une fois Patrick, et je te promet que tu finis en décoration de Miss Kathie ! Elle se retourna vers la stéréo, en sautillant. _

_-Jasper, Jasper, Jasper... Tu as oublié la règle d'or... On n'insulte _jamais_, au grand jamais, Patrick ! Se moqua Rosalie, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Jasper, qui bougonnait._

_Nous rîmes, et la chanson se finit finalement, laissant apparaître une Alice joyeuse, qui s'assit sur son siège, à côté de Jasper. Les conversations roulaient bon train, quand, Alice tappa du point sur la table. Nous nous retournâmes tous vers elle, un peu perdu par ce changement d'humeur soudain, et elle se leva de toute sa petite taille, nous faisant face. _

_-Il a raison ! S'exclama-t-elle, sur le ton de l'évidence. _

_Pour ma par, je nageais dans le flou total. Kathie, qui écoutait distraitement depuis le bar, fronça les sourcils, et Jasper tenta, d'une voix légèrement préoccupée. _

_-Tu pense qu'Emmett a raison quand il dit qu'une vie extra-terrestre peu venir nous voir à tout moment ? _

_-Mais non pas ça ! Quoi que, je ne pense pas que nous soyons les seuls être vivants de l'univers, mais ça n'a aucun rapport ! Répondit Alice._

_-Alors quoi ? Demanda Rosalie, en fronçant les sourcils. _

_-Ecoutez, le lycée est fini, on est tous diplomé, et chacun va aller de son côté: Bella va aller dans une faculté de Floride, Edward d'Alaska, Jasper va descendre vers le Mexique pour ses études millitaire, je vais aller en France pour mes études de stylisme, et Rosalie en Italie. Quand à Emmett, il va au Texas ! Les gars, c'est peu être la dernière fois qu'on se voit...! _

_Un silence suivit sa tirade, et personne ne semblait apte à le briser. Chacun jetait des coups d'oeil aux autres, sans rien dire. Quand, Bella rompit le silence, d'une petite voix embrumée. _

_-Mais, quel rapport avec le « il a raison » ? _

_-J'y viens ! Répondit Alice, en se réinstallant sur sa chaise. Vous savez, dans la chanson de mon idole, mon fiancé, mon futur mari, mon âme soeur..._

_-Qui ne sait pas que tu existe... continua Jasper, avant de se recevoir une claque derrière la tête. _

_-Donc, dans la chanson de Patrick, les paroles sont: « _On s'était donné, rendez-vous dans dix ans, même jour, même heure, même port, on verra quand on aura 30 ans, si ont est devenus, des grands Hommes... » _Vous comprenez ? _

_-Non. Répondit Emmett, avant qu'Alice ne soupire, et continu ses explications. _

_-Ils se donnent rendez vous, dix ans plus tard. Quand tout est fini, études et compagni, pour voir ce qu'ils sont devenus..._

_-Alice, on sera pas sans contact ! On aura le téléphone ! Répondit Rosalie, en tentant de sourire. _

_-Oui, le téléphone, ça marchera quelques mois, un an, tout au plus, mais tu crois vraiment que je vais toujours appeler Edward le soir, alors que je serais en France, et lui aux USA ? Soyons réaliste, loins des yeux loins du coeur. L'absence guérie les moeurs..._

_-T'aimes bien inventer les dictons ? Rit Emmett, détendant quelque peu l'atmosphère. _

_-Sérieusement les gars, mon avion décolle demain. Et Celui de Rose aussi. Bella part dans deux jours, et Emmett une semaine. C'est fini les gars. _

_-Alors, on se dit, rendez vous dans dix ans ? Demandais-je, doucement. _

_-Même jour... continua Jasper._

_-Le 27 Août. Renchéri Rosalie. _

_-Même heure ? Demanda Emmett. _

_-14 heures... sourit Alice._

_-Même port... commençais-je._

_-Ici, au « Café Prada ». finit Bella. _

_Je jetais un dernier regard à mes amis, alors qu'Alice prévenait enthousiastement Miss Kathie qu'elle nous reverrait dans dix ans, et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à fermer le café. Les petits sauts enthousiastes et guilleret d'Alice, ainsi que ses mauvaises idées me manqueraient; les taquineries de Jasper et ses plans pour énerver Emmett me manqueraient, Les ordres de Rosalie et ses petits plans pour rendre chèvre Lauren ou Bella -ça dépendait de ses humeurs...- me manqueraient; les grognements d'Emmett, sa manière de toujours avoir des idées stupide, mais de toujours être quelqu'un d'aimable me manquerait; et surtout, les joues rougissantes de Bella me manqueraient, ces petites flammes qui allument ses yeux quand elle voit quelque chose qu'elle désire plus que tout, ou quand elle est contente, ses petites manières de sursauter à tout va, quand ses yeux lancent des éclairs à Lauren ou quand elle essaye d'envoyer gentiment balader Mick... Tout en elle me manquerait. Tous me manqueraient. J'avais passé exactement 12 ans de ma vie avec eux, et je m'apprétais à en passer dix loin d'eux. _

Oui, je devais être le seul à me souvenir de ça. Je me souvenais du mal-être qui m'habitait. Je me sentais comme vide, seul. J'avais toujours eus du mal à me lier aux gens. Je ne cherchais pas trop à m'attacher, je préférais la solitude. J'étais fils unique, mon père travaillait presque tout le temps, et ma mère était souvent en déplacement. Mais ça ne les avaient pas empéché de venir me parler. Ça ne les avait pas arrêté... Ils avaient percé cette putin de coquille dont parlait Drew, et s'y étaient installé, calmement. Je me souvenais encore de ma rencontre avec eux... J'étais en CP, et j'avais 6 ans.

_Je marchais seul dans la cour. J'évitais les ballons que lançaient les autres enfants, et continuais à marcher. Il fallait que je me trouve une occupation. Mais je n'aimais pas les sports collectifs. Ou plutôt, si, je les aimais, mais je n'avais pas d'amis avec qui y jouer, et je ne faisais pas partis des personnes qui allait voir les gens en leur disant « Hey, je vous connais pas, vous me connaissez pas, mais maintenant, on est copin ! Allez, envoyez la balle ! ». Non. Moi, j'avais déjà vu trois psy du haut de mes 6 ans, et j'étais en passe d'aller en voir une quatrième: mon père et ma mère ne trouvaient pas leur avis convenable. Car, à chaque fois, le résultat était le même, ils en déduisaient que j'étais seul, solitaire par l'abandon de mes parents, qui partaient sans relâche travailler. _

_J'errais comme une âme en peine dans la cour vide, et décidais finalement de m'assoir contre un arbre. Je levais mon regard vers les nuages, et m'amusaient à leur donner une forme. Au bout de trois lapins, cinq dragons et un hot-dog, je laisser mon regard se ballader dans la cour. J'y vis une petite fille, cheveux noirs et longs, en train de rigoler avec un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un noir plus clair. Ils avaient l'air tout droit sortit d'un dessin animé: un troll et un lutin. Je souris, amusé par ma propre réflexion, et jetais un regard vers un autre petit groupe. Une petite fille blonde semblait en train de se créper le chignon avec une petite brune. Cette dernière rebroussa chemin, en pleur, alors que la blonde semblait ravie. D'un autre côté, un petit blond était en train de mettre un paté faramineuse au football à l'équipe adverse, et se dandinait au milieu du terrain improvisé, ravis. Je remarquais aussi que le petit troll venait de remarquer le blond, et la petite brune s'en allait en courent féliciter ce derniers. Je détournais mon regard quelques instants, et vis une autre petite fille, seule, qui venait de se prendre un ballon dans la tête. Elle venait de tomber sur les fesses, sous le rire de tous ses camarades, et elle se releva, encore plus rouge que les cabines téléphoniques londoniennes, pour partir d'un pas mal assuré vers un coin de la cour. _

_Je suivais du regard cette petite fille, qui se faisait jeter de n'importe-où où elle allait. Elle semblait à chaque fois un peu plus abattue, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se faisait rembarrer comme ça, elle avait l'air sympathique. D'un air piteux, elle se dirigea vers moi. Ses mèches brune voletant autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta à quelques metres de moi, et me fixa de ses jolis yeux chocolats. _

_-Excuse moi, je peux rester avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle, doucement. _

_J'en restais abasourdis, et me décalais pour lui faire une petite place contre mon arbre. Elle m'offrit un sourire rayonnant, et s'assit à côté de moi de sa démarche maladroite, en me glissant un petit « merci ». Je lui souris en retour, et tentais de lui faire la conversation. _

_-Euh... Tu t'appelles comment ? Demandais-je, faiblement. _

_-Isabella. _

_-C'est un joli prénom. _

_-Non. Répondit-elle, en plissant le nez. Moi je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. _

_-Okay, Bella. Moi c'est..._

_-Edward. Compléta la petite brune, en rougissant._

_-Comment tu le sais ? Demandais-je, quelque peu perdus. _

_-Je t'ai vu tout seul ce matin, alors j'ai demandé à ma nouvelle amie Alice, et elle te connaissait. Dit-elle, en tentant de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. _

_-Je connais pas d'Alice... Ripostais-je, mais elle rit. Une jolie petite musique attendrissante. _

_-Alice connait tout le monde. _

_-Pourquoi personne voulait rester avec toi ? Demandais-je, et elle se renferma subitement, nouant ses petits bras autour de ses jambes. Je comprend pas... T'as l'air gentille, et puis t'es gentille... tentais-je de justifier, et elle releva ses pettis yeux marrons sur moi. _

_-Parce que Jessica elle m'aime pas. Murmura-t-elle, d'une petite voix. Et que tout le monde est ami avec Jessica. Sauf Alice. _

_-Pourquoi tu restes pas avec Alice ? _

_-Elle... Elle joue avec un de ses nouveaux copins et je les connais pas. Marmonna-t-elle, en rougissant de plus belle. _

_Un petits silence suivit notre conversation, et Bella laissa son regard se perdre dans les nuages. Elle sembla les détailler un a un, puis, dit d'un seul coup, d'une voix douce. _

_-On dirait un bateau pirate. Expliqua-t-elle, en me désignant mon nuage-hot-dog._

_-Beh non ! C'est un hot-dog ! Contrais-je. Elle se tourna vers moi, comme effaré. _

_-Maaaaaaaaaaaais non ! Regarde, là on voit le mat..._

_-C'est la mayonnaise qui a coulée ! _

_-Qu'es ce que vous racontez ? Demanda une petite voix de fille à côté de nous. _

_Sur le côté, la fille blonde qui s'était disputée avec la brune nous regardait, comme très intéressée. Bella bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréancible, et je pris la parole. _

_-On regarde les nuages. Et ils ont des formes. Moi je pense que celui là -je lui montrais le nuage en question- c'est un hot-dog. Mais Bella elle dit que c'est un bateau pirate._

_La petite fille détailla le nuage, et nous regarda, les sourcils froncé. _

_-Allez vous acheter des lunettes, c'est une bouteille de Shampoing. _

_-De quoi, c'est quoi le Shampoing ? Demanda une petite voix chantante, rapidement suivit d'une dispute de deux garçons. _

_-Le nuage, Alice. Expliqua Bella, en désignant le nuage, et en racontant à son tour toute l'histoire. _

_Mais Alice finit par décréter que c'était une robe haute couture, et le garçons blond -Jasper- dit que c'était une guitare, alors qu'Emmett -le troll- pensait à une balle de football Américain. La blonde -Rosalie- décida alors de faire un pari, et celui qui le remporterait aurait le droit de prendre le pain de la cantine de tous les autres. Nous acceptâmes -moi, principalement parce que Bella me regardait avec une insistence particulière- et Rosalie et Alice partirent demander à tout le monde ce qu'ils pensaient du nuage en question. _

_L'après-midi se déroula très bien. Je me sentais à ma place, au milieu de mes discutions avec Bella, des disputes entre Emmett et Jasper, et et idées de Rosalie et Alice. A la fin de la journée, Alice nous salua rapidement, nous serrant tous dans ses petits bras, et partit se jeter dans les bras de son père, alors que Rosalie nous offrait un bref signe de la main, avant de partir d'un pas égal vers une femme assez âgée, qui devait être sa grand mère. Emmett grogna un au revoir bourru, avant de se diriger vers une femme, qui semblait être sa mère, et qui le sermonna durement. Nous restâmes -Jasper, Bella et moi- sur les marches de l'école, en attendant patiemment que nos parents arrive. Bella vit finalement sa mère arriver, l'air légèrement affolée, et ma nouvelle amie embrassa Jasper sur la joue, puis moi, avant de nous me gratifier d'un petit « à demin », rouge comme une pivoine. Puis, se fut au tour de ma mère d'arriver, l'oreille collée à son téléphone. Je saluais rapidement Jasper, et pris la suite de ma mère, qui me faisait signe. _

_Le lendemin, j'arrivais à l'école de mauvaise humeur. Mon père n'était pas rentré depuis une semaine, et ma mère passait ses nerfs sur moi, me sermonnant à chaque pas que je faisais dans la maison. Je ne répondais pas au exclamations d'Alice, ni aux petits sourires de Bella, ni aux exclamations indignées de Rosalie, et encore moins aux appels d'Emmett et Jasper. J'étais énervé. Et je savais que ces amis étaient des amis pour une semaine, pas plus. Je grognais, et m'assit à une chaise, bien loins d'eux. De toute façon, c'était à chaque fois pareil, je n'arrivais pas à garder des amis plus d'une semaine. J'étais solitaire et ça m'allait ! Quand l'heure de la cour sonna, Alice, Bella et Rosalie vinrent me voir. Alice et Rosalie affichaient des regards féroces, alors que Bella semblait soucieuse. _

_-Pourquoi tu nous parles plus Edward ? Demanda Rosalie._

_-Ouais ! C'est pas sympa !! renchéris Alice, en croisant les bras sur son poitrine. _

_-Fichez moi la paix. Grognais-je, en passant par la porte._

_Mais la petite main de Bella s'accrocha à mon poignet, en murmurant mon prénom doucement. Enervé, je me retournais brusquement, la faisant sursauter. _

_-Mais va-t-en, j'ai pas envis de te parler ! Criais-je, alors qu'Alice et Rosalie se figeaient. _

_-Désolée... balbutia Bella, avant de partir en courant vers les toilettes, les yeux embués de larme. _

_-Hey ! Qui c'est qui a fait pleuré ma copine ! S'exclama Emmett, en apercevant Bella. _

_Alice et Rosalie me fusillèrent du regard, mais je ne dis rien. Je ne bougeais pas, trop choqué par ma propre attitude. J'avais envoyé baladé Bella, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fais. Son petit visage en larme se plantait dans ma tête, sans que je puisse faire autrement. Je réalisais soudain mon action, et partis rapidement retrouver Bella, Jasper et Emmett sur les tallons, qui me beuglaient de leur expliquer ce qui se passait. J'arrivais aux toilettes, et y vit Jessica, qui rigolait avec une de ses amies. Je rebroussais rapidement chemin, sachant que Bella ne serait pas dans la même pièce que Jessica. Je courrais dans al cour, semant par la même occasion Emmett et Jasper, et vis finalement sa petite silhouette recourbées contre l'arbre d'hier. D'un pas lent et mesuré, j'allais à sa rencontre, m'asseyant à côté d'elle._

_-Excuses moi... Je voulais pas... C'est juste... Que je suis pas de bonne humeur se matin... marmonnais-je. Mais je veux toujours être ton copin ! C'est juste... _

_-Pourquoi t'étais méchant ce matin ? Murmura la petite voix sanglotante de Bella. _

_-Parce que... Parce que... C'est... familial. Répondis-je doucement. Tu m'en veux, Bella ? _

_Elle releva sa petite tête vers moi, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. _

_-Moi, non. Mais je ne suis pas ta seule copine. Y faut voir avec Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie. _

_-Ouaiiiiis !!!!! Faut voir avec nous ! S'exclama une petite voix derrière l'arbre, et nous nous retournâmes d'une bond, face à Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper, qui nous observaient, un petit air louche sur le visage. _

_-Euh... Bah... Je... Je suis désolé les amis, c'est juste... _

_-Excuse accepté. Me coupa Rosalie. Mais à une seule condition ! _

_-Tu fais plus pleurer les filles ! Dit Emmett._

_-Tu nous considère comme tes amis, quel que soit ton ambience 'familliale' ! Rajouta Jasper. _

_-Et tu ne nous refais plus jamais de coup comme celui là ! Finit Alice. _

_-Euh... Les amis, ça fais trois choses ça, pas une... expliqua doucement Bella. _

_-Marché conclus. Acceptais-je. _

_Peut-être que je me trompais. Peut-être, qu'après tout, ça durera plus de d'une semaine, cette amitié bizarre... En tout cas, je venais de me rendre compre que j'étais mieux avec eux qu'en solitaire... _

Je souris tout seul au souvenir de notre rencontre, quand, mon téléphone vibra, me sortant de ma torpeur. Je le saisis, et grimaçais en voyant que Drew m'avait envoyé un texto. « Alors, ils sont arrivé, tes 'amis' ? Sérieux, mec, tu perds ton temps ! Trouve toi une copine, fais ta vie, et oublis ta petite brune ! ». Je grognais, et répondais un rapide « Non, toujours pas. Mêle toi de tes affaires. » Je ne supportais pas quand Drew parlait de mon attachement à Bella comme une tarre. Oui, j'avais aimé Bella, je l'aimais encore et je l'aimerai toujours. J'avais toujours été attaché à cette fille, et ces dix ans sans elle n'avait pas aboutis à grand chose socialement. J'avais trois ou quatre aventures -comme au temps du lycée...- et, à mon grand damne, j'avais tout raconté à Drew, espérant me défouler. Mais depuis, il ne cessait de me renvoyer ça dans la face, comme pour me faire réagir. Ors, oui j'étais dans ma bule, oui il était difficile d'y rentrer, mais je n'avais pas envis de la percer. Mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, et je le saisis, pour voir encore une fois clignoter le nom de Drew. « Ils viendront pas. Arrête de vivre dans le passé, on est dans le présent, maintenant ! ». Je fermais d'un coup sec le téléphone, et le rangeais dans ma poche.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la petite pandule sur le mur, et y vis fièrement affiché les 14heures 06. J'étais toujours seul. Quelques paroles de la chanson raisonnaient dans ma tête...

_Le jour est v'nu, _

_Et moi aussi. _

_Je veux pas être le premiers ! _

_Et si on avat plus rien à s'dire, _

_Et si, et si... _

_On s'est pas vu d'puis tant d'années..._

Miss Kathie vint à ma table, un sourire confiant, et un café avec elle. Elle m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, et déposa la tasse sur la table, avant de partir vers la chaine stéréo, où elle inséra un CD. Les premières notes résonnèrent, et je reconnus sans peine la voix de Patrick Bruel. Je souris.

-On commence à aimer mon futur maris de mon coeur, Eddy ? Demanda une petite voix moqueuse. Il serait temps...

Je relvais la tête d'un bond: face à moi, un grand sourire aux lèvre, se tennait Alice, rayonnante, les cheveux coupés courts, et les habits encore plus exentriques qu'avant. Sans même me laisser le temps de dire un mot, elle se jeta sur moi, et me sera dans ses bras, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

-Tu m'as manqué Ed' ! Même toi, saleté de rabat-joie.

-Toujours aussi gentille, petite lutine. Je voix que tu as coupé ta longue crinière noire. Pourquoi se changement ?

-Ils m'avaient soulé long, alors je les ai coupé. Expliqua-t-elle. Et puis, sa colle plus au style de stylistes...

Je ris. Je venais à peine de me rendre compte à quel point Alice m'avait manqué. Elle et ses petites manies, réflexions. Et puis, elle était venus. Plus que tout, c'est ça qui m'avait vraiment fais plaisir. Elle s'en était souvenus. Nous contions assez pour elle, pour qu'elle se souvienne toujours de se satané rendez-vous, dix ans après. Elle défit un peu son étreinte, et alla rapidement saluer Miss Kathie, qui lui fit sa tisane aux fruits des bois. D'un pas sautillant, Alice revint vers moi, souriante. Elle s'assit face à moi, et me dit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, depuis quand tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle, en remuant sa tisane.

-Oh... Pas longtemps...

-T'as mis longtemps avant de trouver ?

-Ouais, assez... marmonnais-je. En fait, j'attend depuis, un quart d'heure, je pense. Finis-je, dans un murmure.

-C'est trop choux ! Je suis super heureuse que tu nous ai pas oublié Ed' ! Alors, raconte moi un peu ta vie ! Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Bon, je sais que tu voulais rentrer au concervatoire, mais ça a marché ? Tu vas faire quoi, prof ? Et, le plus important, t'as une copine ?

-Ouh la ! Doucement Lili... tu vas lui faire peur, il n'est plus habituer à tes jacassements. Dit une voix moqueuse derrière nous.

Alice se retourna d'un bond impressionnant, et je souris à Jasper. Sautillante, Alice se jeta dans ses bras, et le gratifia d'une embrassade, avant de me le laisser. Nous nous fîmes une rapide accolade, et Alice lui reposa exactement les même questions qu'à moi, auxquelles Jasper ne répondit pas, et se contenta de la faire s'assoir sur une chaise en allant voir Kathie, pour la saluer, et lui demander son habituel expresso. Assise sur sa chaise, Alice rayonnait d'autant plus. Jasper revint finalement vers la table, et s'assit à côté d'Alice.

-Alors les gars, quoi de beau dans vos p'tites vies après dix ans d'absences. Alice, Patrick sait il que tu existes ?

-Ferme la espèce de millitaire des causes perdues ! Et je te signale qu'il le saura quand j'aurais fais les tenues de son prochain concert ! Contra Alice. Et toi, toujours soufifre ? Grogna-t-elle.

-Non, je suis caporal. Je suis monté en grade Madame Bruel. Et toi Edward que fais tu ?

-Je suis sortis du concervatoire il y a un an, et j'habite maintenant avec un coloc' à Seattle. Je suis professeur de piano et je jous tous les vendredi soir au casino du centre ville.

-Non, ne me dis pas que tu es le 'pianiste rêveur' ?! S'exclama soudain Alice.

-Comment tu connais ça toi ? Demandais-je.

-Il y a des affiches de ça dans toute la ville !! On voit te voit de dos -coiffé !- devant un piano à queue noir ! Répondit Alice, abasourdie. Et ben ! Félicitation Eddy !

-C'est plutôt Jasper qu'il faut féliciter. Caporal... déviais-je rapidement. Et toi Alice ? Quelles sont les marques qui t'arrachent à prix d'or ?

-Personne ne m'arrache... Je suis rentrée dans l'institut Chanel, mais pas en temps que créatrice première...

-Bah ! Ça ne saurait tarder, Lili ! Pas avec le talent que t'as ! Rassurais-ke rapidement Alice, qui avait perdus un peu de sa pétillance habituelle.

-T'en fais pas, va ! Testarde comme tu es, ils n'ont pas finis d'entre parlé de tes créations ! Encouragea Jasper, en la berçant doucement. Et puis, qui es ce qui nous faisait nos costumes d'Haloween, Noël, et nos gardes robes depuis l'âge de 12 ans ?

Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, et je prétextais rapidement une envie de prendre l'air pour sortir, leur laissant le peu d'intimité que je pouvais. Jasper et Alice c'étaient toujours plus ou moins cherché. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Emmett et Rosalie, qui sortaient parfois ensemble, puis passaient radicalement à autre chose, sans même passer par la phase 'rupture'. Eux, c'était plus des petits signaux, difficile à décrypter. Des petites attentions, des petites disputes. Comme quand Alice avait voué du jour au lendemain une haine sans merci à Maria, la petite amie de Jasper. Ou quand Jasper prennait mal les petites reflexions et déclarations d'amour sur le beau, le magnifique, l'athlétique, le sulfureux, Patrick Bruel. Bien sur, je n'avais aucun dont pour voir tout ça, et je n'avais pris conciense de ces alchimies que par l'intermédiaire de Bella.

Je soupirais, et laissais mon regard errer dans la rue. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de toutes les idioties que nous avions fait dans cette rue. Quand Nous avions balancé Bella dans la fontaine le jour de son anniversaire, fait éclaté une bombe à eau sur Rosalie et sa superbe tenus, sans compté son maquillage, juste avant son rendez-vous avec Royce -seul garçon qui, soit dit en passant, se soit fait éclater la tronche par Emmett sans aucune raison apparente, si ce n'est qu'il avait traité Rosalie comme une trainée-, quand Alice c'était retrouvée en maillot avec une pancarte « Calin Gratuit » dans les mains, parce qu'elle avait perdus son pari avec Jasper...

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans la rue. Un bruit de chute, un juron bien prononcé, et de nouveaux pas précipités. Je tournais la tête, sachant déjà se que j'allais y voir, et me délectant d'avance de se spectacle que j'espérais depuis 10 ans. Les joues rougies, les cheveux voletant au vent, toujours dans son indémodable Jean et dans une chemise ,marron, Bella avancée de son pas maladroit mais décidé. Je souris sans trop m'en rendre compte, heureux de la revoir. Plus que de revoir Alice, autant que l'a surement été Jasper de revoir son petit lutin. Elle releva ses grands yeux chocolats sur moi et se figea, laissant tomber son sac par terre. Elle mis quelques secondes vant de se baisser pour le ramasser, puis s'avança vers moi, hésitente.

-Edward ? Demanda-t-elle, doucement.

-Oui, Bella ? Répondis-je, en souriant comme un imbécile heureux.

Sans attendre d'avantage, elle se jeta dans mes bras avec autant de force qu'Alice, et colla son visage dans mon cou, comme à son habitude.

-Je suis contente de te revoir, Edward.

-Moi aussi, Bella. Tu m'as manqué. Rajoutais-je doucement.

Elle se colla un peu plus contre mon cou, et je resserrais doucement ma prise sur elle. Je sentis alors ses larmes humides contre ma peau, et me décollais rapidement.

-Bella ! Tu pleures ?

-Euh.. Non, c'est juste... le... le vent. Mentit-elle, très mal.

-Hey ! Bee ! Je m'étais promis de plus te faire pleurer... soufflais-je doucement.

J'essuyais rapidement d'un revers ces petites goutes d'eau qui venait entacher le visage parfait de Bella, et lui souris doucement, alors qu'elle souriait à son tour, le regard embué de larme. Je l'invitais finalement à rentrer, Jasper et Alice étant déjà dedant. Bella acquiesça, et nous rentrâmes dans le petit café. A peine Bella eut elle passée la porte, qu'Alice se jeta dans ses bras, puis se fut au tour de Jasper l'enlacer maladroitement. Alice parut remarquer les larmes qui avaient coulé le long du visage de Bella, mais elle ne dit rien. Bella vint finalement s'assoir à côté de moi, et Alice recommença son flot de parole inintérompus.

-Alors, Bells, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? T'habites où ? T'as un copin ?

-Et bien, j'ai finis depuis un petit moment mes études en Floride, mais je n'habite la banlieue de Seattle que depuis pas longtemps... Un moi je crois. Je suis rédactrice au magazine « New of London ».

-« New of London » ?! Oh mon dieu ! Bells ! Ce magazine est G-E-N-I-A-L !! Tu t'occupe de quelle partie ? S'exclama Alice, surexitée.

-Euh, je veux contrarier personne, mais « New of London », c'est pas un magaine londonien ? Demanda Jasper.

-Non, c'est un magazine très populaire de Seattle. Répondis-je.

-Oh, et bien un peu de tout en se moment, ils essayent de me caser quelque part, mais ils savent pas trop où étant donné qu'il y a plein de monde qui part pour aller dans un autre magazine -ils disent que le niveau du magazine n'est pas assez bien pour eux !- alors je fais la partie musique, cinéma, et ils risquent de m'envoyer au prochain défiler Chanel pour aller voir une petite nouvelle qui semble avoir du potentiel selon le styliste en chef, mais il ne lui a pas dit, et compte faire une surprise ou je sais pas trop quoi... Mais j'hésite, parce que moi et la mode...

-Chanel, tu dis ? C'est quoi son pseudonyme ? C'est peu être une amie à moi. Dit Alice, en qui suivait de très près la conversation.

-Ou peu être toi... Rajouta Jasper, en souriant.

-Arrêtes tes conneries, Jazz. Il connait même pas mon nom...

-Tu travailles à Chanel ? S'enquit Bella.

-Ouais, Alice est une petite nouvelle styliste, et elle c'est coupé ses longs cheveux pour coller mieux dans le style. Répondis-je.

-T'as eus raison, ça te va très bien. Sourit Bella, avant de fouiller dans son sac, pour en ressortir son agenda. Alors... Le pseudo, c'est « la tornade féérique ». Alors, tu connais ?

Alice resta bouche baie, et ses yeux parurent sortir de leurs orbites. Elle dévisagea Bella comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise « Poisson d'Avril !! », mais visiblement, ça n'arrivait pas. Elle se pinça toute seule, et se tourna vers Bella, lui demandant de répéter par trois fois le pseudonyme. D'un seul coup, elle se leva d'un bond, poussant un grand cris, et faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse, tout en se jetant sur Bella.

-Bells !! J'y crois pas c'est dingue ! Ce vieux bouc m'a remarqué !! s'écria-t-elle, en sautillant.

-De... De quoi Alice ? Marmonna Bella, complètement perdue.

-C'est moi la tornade !! C'est mon pseudo ! Oh Bella !! Il faut que t'acceptes cette interview !

-Félicitation Alice ! Lança Jasper, à l'autre bout de la table. Tu vois que ça servait à rien de déprimer...

-On te l'avais dis de toute façon. Rajoutais-je. Tu feras de grande chose !

-On devrait se reconvertir à la voyance tous les deux ! Rigola Jasper.

-Je vois le tableau d'ici, se moqua Bella, « Eddy & Jazz, voyants parmis les voyantes – 100$ la séance ».

-Le jour de ma retraite de millitaire je t'appelle, Ed'. Et on monte notre société dans une caravane ! Comme « Madame Irma ».

-Vous allez vous déguiser en femme vous aussi ?! S'exclama Alice, hilare. Je serais votre première cliente dans ce cas !!

Nous rîmes ensemble, et Bella se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait pas dit bonjour à Miss Kathie, et s'empressa d'y aller. A peine fut elle partie de la table, qu'Alice me lança un de ses petits regard « Je sais tout... », que je décidais d'ignorer. Bella revint finalement avec un capuchino dans les mains, et s'assit à sa place. Nous discutâmes encore une bonne demie heure, quand, Alice se mit à soupirer, les yeux fixé sur la belle pendule du café.

-Qu'es qui y'a, Lili ? Demanda Bella, soucieuse.

-Je suis déçue. Soupira cette dernière. J'aurais pensé que Rose et Em' ne nous aurez pas oublié...

-Peu être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement... répondit Bella, tout doucement.

-Ou qu'ils sont en retard... rajouta Jasper.

-C'est vrai, souvient toi, ils ne sont jamais à l'heure. Confirmais-je, sans trop d'espoir.

-M'ouais... marmonna Alice. N'empêche ! Ça fait dix ans !

-Et ben dis donc, vous avec pas l'air en forme... dit Miss Kathie, qui venait d'arriver.

-Il manque deux énergumènes au groupe, Miss... expliqua Jasper.

-Rosalie et Emmett vont arriver ! Je ne pense pas qu'ils vous ai oublié ! Sourit Miss Kathie, un petit sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

-Miss Kathie... commença Alice, sur un ton suspicieux.

Miss changea de pied d'appuis, et sourit, invitant Alice à continuer.

-Vous nous cachez quelque chose... rajouta Alice.

-Moi ? Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi je ferais ça !

-Qu'es ce que j'en sais moi ! En tout cas vous nous dites pas tout !

La petite cloche de la porte tinta, et le sourire de Miss Kathie rayonna de plus belle.

-Emmett ! Bouges toi ! Déjà à cause de ta mère on a plus d'une demie heure de retard, alors on a pas le temps de rêvasser !

-Mais, Rose de mon coeur, j'ai pas mangé de dessert moi ! Et le fondant au chocolat de ma mère...

-Ferme la, ventre sur patte. Et ramène tes jolies fesses ici.

-Rosie, ça prendra que cinq minutes d'acheter un sandwich...

-Ne m'énerve pas, Emmett.

Alice se retourna d'un bond, et Jasper en fit de même alors que nous nous levions avec Bella, pour aller saluer les derniers arrivant.

-Rose !! cria Alice, en se jetant sur Rosalie. J'ai cru que vous viendriez jamais !

-Salut, Rosie. Dit Jasper, en souriant, et en enlaçant rapidement Rosalie.

-Salut les gars !! Alors, je vous ai manqué ?! S'exclama Emmett, qui venait d'entrer ! Hey ! Bee ! Content de te voir !! Il serra Rapidement Bella dans ses bras, et se tourna vers moi. Wow, Eddy le pianiste rêveur ! Alors, comment va p'tit gars ? Il me donna l'acolade aussi fortement qu'avant, et me sourit.

-C'est toi, le pianiste rêveur de Seattle ?! S'exclama Bella.

-Ouais... marmonnais-je. Comment tu sais ça toi, Emmett.

-Rose me tanne pour aller le voir depuis des jours, alors j'ai jetais un coup d'oeil à ce que tu jouais, et j'ai remarqué que c'était que des chansons de classique que je connaissais. Et après en faisant deux ou trois recherche, bah j'ai découvert que Monsieur Edward Mansen est le pianiste rêveur.

-Vous habitez à Seattle ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, chez les parents d'Emmett le temps que notre maison soit finit d'être construite. Répondit Rosalie, en enlaçant Bella, puis moi-même.

-Une maison ? Waw, alors ça marche bien entre vous. Sourit Bella.

-Beh j'espère ! On est marié depuis cinq ans et on a deux gamins, alors y'a intérêt que ça marche !

-Oooh ! Comment ils s'appellent ? Demanda Alice, en sautillant.

-Leah et Embry. Leah est la plus âgée, elle a quatre ans, et Embry a deux ans. Répondit Emmett, en souriant, d'un air papa-poule-fiers-de-ses-petits-poussins.

-Félicitations les gars ! Répondit Jasper, en souriant. Mais faut que vous en fassiez encore deux autres, pour qu'on soit tous parrain et marraine !

-Faites des jumeaux ! Sourit Bella.

-Pourquoi des jumeaux ? Demandais-je en riant.

-J'ai toujours trouvé ça choux ! Expliqua Bella, rayonnante.

-Et au moins, pas de problème pour qui va être parrain et marraine en premier ! Décréta Alice.

-Vous êtes rigolo vous ! C'est pas vous qui allez vous réveiller en pleine nuit pour leur donner à bouffer ! S'exclama Emmett.

-Vous en faites pas, je planche sur le sujet. Je veux quatre ou cinq enfants. Rassura rapidement Rosalie, rayonnante.

Alice se retourna d'un coup vers Miss Kathie, qui rayonnait dans son coin.

-Vous le saviez ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, ils viennent au café depuis 7 ans. Sourit Miss Kathie. Mais ils voulaient vous faire la surprise...

[...]

Il était exactement 19 heures 27, et j'avais appris en tout ce temps, qu'Alice avait plaqué un certain James depuis deux ans, et qu'elle ne sortait plus avec personne, que Jasper s'était fais muté à Seattle pour se rapprocher de son enfance, qu'il semblait apprécier le fait qu'Alice soit célibataire, qu'à mon grand bonheur, Bella était elle aussi seule, et que, celon Rosalie, c'était comme si dix ans ne s'était jamais mis entre nous tous. Nous avions toujours les même réactions, les mêmes mimiques... Celon les propos de Rose, Alice et Jazz se cherchaient toujours, et j'étais toujours autant attaché à Bella, et elle aussi.

Je caressais lascivement les cheveux de Bella, à moitié affalée sur moi, tendis qu'elle triturait mes doigts. Alice faisait les yeux doux à Jasper depuis un moment, et ils ne cessaient de parler de chose et d'autre. Rosalie parlait de ses enfants sans plus jamais s'arrêter, assise sur les genoux d'Emmett, qui baillait de temps à autre, fatigué par son travail d'entraineur de l'équipe de football Américain de Seattle.

-Bon, les gars, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais moi j'ai la dalle... s'exclama Emmett, au bout d'un moment.

-Emmett, t'as vu tout ce que t'as ingurgité à midi ?! Rétorqua Rose. A partir de demin, je te met à la diet !

-Moi aussi j'ai la dalle... marmonna Jasper.

-On pourrait aller manger un bout ensemble ! Répondit Alice, en souriant.

-Je vous invite chez moi. Rajoutais-je, en souriant. On a fait les courses hier.

-Et ton colocataire ? Ça le gène pas ? Demanda Bella, en levant ses yeux vers moi.

-Vous en faites pas pour Drew. La coupais-je, en souriant. Aller, on y va ?

Rapidement, nous saluâmes Miss Kathie, et sortîmes du café, nous dirigeant vers nos voitures. Emmett tenta par trois fois de corrompre Rosalie en achetant quelque chose à manger, mais celle-ci tennait bon. Jasper et lui partirent finalement en douce acheter à manger, et je leur emboité le pas, concient du regard d'Alice qui me vrillait le dos pour que je les laisse entre femme. Nous prîmes rapidement quelque chose à manger, et retournâmes vers nos amies. Alice sautillait encore, très contente à propos de quelqeu chose que lui avais dis Rosalie, et Bella était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Fièrement acosté sur le trottoir de la place centrale, ma -désormais vieille- volvo, attendait passiemment. Je remarquais de là une porche jaune qui ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre qu'à Alice, ainsi qu'une moto fièrement garré sur le côté où Jasper se dirigea, mais rien d'autre.

-Vous êtes venus comment ? Demandais-je à Bella, Emmett et Rosalie.

-En bus. Répondirent-ils en coeur.

-Allez, ramenez vos tronche bande de piétons ! S'exclama Alice, depuis sa porche. On vous amène, Eddy et moi. A moins que vous vouliez vous geler en tendem avec Jazzie. C'est à vous de voir...

Rapidement, Bella monta sur le siège passagé de ma voiture, et Rose et Emmett montèrent dans celle d'Alice. Je m'assis dans l'habitacle , et mis le contact rapidement. A côté de moi, Bella me souriait. Je lui souris à mon tour, et avançais sur la route bondée de voiture, Alice et Jasper à ma suite.

-C'était bien de se revoir... Vous m'aviez manqué. Dit doucement Bella, sans lacher le pare-brise des yeux.

-Ouais... Dix ans sans personne comme vous c'est long. Rajoutais-je. Et ennuyeux par dessus le marcher...

-Et tu m'as manqué aussi. Murmura-t-elle.

-Tant mieux... soufflais-je, au moins tu ne m'a pas oublié...

Elle sourit à ma dernière remarque, et ses petites rougeurs si caractéristiques se répandirent sur ses joues. Je me sentais bien, entier, souriant, fiers, heureux...

Quand, me vint soudain à l'esprit que je n'avais pas prévenus Drew, et que, par la même occasion, celui ci c'était totalement trompé. Je rayonnais intérieurement, et fiers de moi, au premiers feu rouge, je sortis mon téléphone et lui envoyais un texto.

« Prépare la table mon gars, on est sept ce soir. (il y a Bella...) »

Je jetais un petit coup d'oeil à ma passagère. Pourquoi je sortirais de ma bulle ? J'y étais en très bonne compagnie...

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce petit One-Shot vous a plus ! Alors pour commencer, deux ou trois clin-d'oeil que je me suis fais toute seul:_

_**-**La fille avec qui Rosalie se dispute dans l'école primaire, c'est Jessica, dont Bella parle plus loin. Par contre, la brune qui accompagne Lauren au lycée est une fille au hasard._

_**-**Psychic Brel: petit délire que je me suis fais toute seule avec le côté un peu « psychic » d'Alice dans les romans de Stephenie Meyer._

_**-**Les noms des enfants de Rose et Emmett... Bon, euh, vous m'excuserez, mais je savais pas du tout quoi mettre, et j'avais pas envie de mettre Julie et Jule, comme je le voulais au départ..._

_-Le Film « Madame Irma » ne m'appartient évidemment pas... Mais bon, ça allait avec le passage du moment !_

_Pardon aussi pour les paroles de la chanson de Patrick Bruel, mais je ne me souvenais plus trop des paroles, et je n'ai pas la chanson avec moi, donc... Excusez aussi le caractère différent d'Edward, mais j'en avais marre de faire un Edward 'parfait' et une Bella un peu dérangé, alors j'ai inversé les rôles. Aussi, à la fin j'ai voulus faire un petit retournement de situation, je sais pas trop si ça se voit, où on voit Drew se foutre d'Edward tout le long, et à la fin c'est Edward qui clou le clapet à son coloc... Bref, c'est un peu brouillon..._

_Bon, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plus, merci de m'avoir lu, et une petite **Review**, s'il vous plais, ça fais pas de mal, et sa me donnera envie d'écrire la suite. **:)**_

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
